


After School

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: dooooooom, D/s, F/M, PWP, Spanking, roleplaying, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back.  Her eyes dropped to the floor.  "Yes, Mr. Cobb.  I'm very sorry I was so talkative in class this morning."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/dooooooom/profile)[**dooooooom**](http://community.livejournal.com/dooooooom/) '06, using only one of the prompts (but I have a Lucy/Tumnus fic buzzing around for another one of them). This is 100% pure pr0n, 'plot, what plot?', porn without plot, etc. If you're looking for plot with a side of smut, plz to be going elsewhere now, kthanks. Much, much love to cornfields for the beta.

River stood before him in a tiny blue and green plaid skirt held up by matching suspenders. The white Oxford shirt was unbuttoned partially, revealing a scandalous amount of pale skin. The edges of her lacy bra peeked out from the shirt, framing her breasts. Her long dancers legs were encased in lace-edged knee socks, and she wore black and white saddle shoes. Her long hair was braided in two tight French braids that cascaded down her back, and her skin was made up with only a touch of blush and tint on her lips.

Jayne swallowed hard. This was going to be very, very interesting. He pulled on his tie, loosening it a little. "Miss Tam. You're here for your detention, I reckon."

She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes, Mr. Cobb. I'm very sorry I was so talkative in class this morning."

Jayne raised one eyebrow. "Are you really sorry, River? You don't look too sorry."

River looked up, her large eyes wide. "Oh, Mr. Cobb! I am! What can I do to prove it to you?" Her bottom lip trembled.

He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, considering. "I don't know. You tend to talk in class an awful lot. Your apology ain't too sincere in my estimation."

She took a step toward him, one lone tear dripping down her face. "Oh, Mr. Cobb! I am! I just…" Her gaze dropped down to his groin, dragging slowly up his body until she was looking into his eyes again. She licked her lips slowly, her tongue circling her mouth, her early contriteness forgotten. "I am very sorry," she said, though her body language indicated anything but.

Jayne's pants felt tighter each second he stared at River in that get-up, and the sultry act was even more tempting. He swallowed hard to keep from grabbing her and breaking the fantasy. "Miss Tam. I think you need to learn some manners. You can't use your body to get out of this one." He stood up, towering over her, and started to unbuckle his belt. "Bend over the table."

River obeyed immediately, her round bottom up in the air. He pulled his belt out of the final loop with a soft smack. He heard her draw in a quick breath at the sound, squirming with anticipation. "What are you doing, Mr. Cobb?" she asked when he set the belt near her head.

"Don't move." His voice dropped to a lower register, almost a growl. "Don't move or you'll be punished more."

Her squirming stopped, though he could see the tension in the lines of her back. He moved up behind her and rested a hand on her ass, gently stroking the plaid cloth. Slowly, he pushed the fabric out of the way, exposing her white cotton panties. He stared at her perfect behind for a second, until she moved again. He wrapped his hands around her hips, stilling her. "I said, no moving Miss Tam, or your punishment will be worse."

She stopped moving with some effort, making tiny mewling noises in her throat. Jayne caressed her, reveling in the warmth of her skin under the fabric. He dropped the act for just a moment and leaned in, his breath warm against her ear. "River, babe, you sure about this?"

She turned to him and pressed a short kiss to his cheek. "Yes, Jayne. Be harsh with me. I've been very bad."

"Whatever you say, baby doll." Jayne stood and smacked her ass, causing her to cry out. "Pull down your panties."

"May I stand up to take them off, Mr. Cobb? I can't reach them from this position." Her voice was low and sultry, no hint of pain.

"You don't sound much like you're bein' punished." Jayne swatted her once more, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. "Stand up and take 'em off, River."

She rolled up off the table, making the simple movement look like the most graceful thing he'd seen. River turned around to face him. "Yes, sir." She pulled up her skirt and hooked a thumb in either side of her underwear. Inch by tantalizing inch she slid them down her legs, letting her skirt fall in such a way that he couldn't see the apex of her thighs.

She leaned down to step out of them, but Jayne stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Turn around and do that."

Grinning, River rotated slowly and bent over, stepping out of the thin cotton garment. The skirt was so short that he could see her ass under the hem, and reached out to pinch it. She stood up and turned around, her eyes wide with indignation. "Mr. Cobb! I think that's a little inappropriate!"

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "I don't really think you're in much position to be tellin' me what's appropriate, girl." He backed away and sat down heavily on the bed. "Come here and bend that pretty ass over my lap."

She bit her lip and pretended to consider it for a moment. "What happens if I don't?"

"You really want to find that out?"

River looked away, then back at him. "Maybe."

The look of surprise on her face was genuine when Jayne rushed across the room and grabbed her around the waist. "You're going to regret this, Miss Tam," he growled in her ear. "You sure you want to defy me?"

She shivered in his arms. "I think the administration wouldn't approve of this sort of punishment."

Jayne grinned wickedly and yanked her across the room to the bed. He laid her out across his lap and slapped her three times on her now bare behind. She yelled. "Quiet, you! You asked for this."

Three more solid swats caused River to wiggle on his lap. Jayne held her down with his left arm, leaving his right one free for another set of smacks. Distinct handprints flushed red against her white skin. "River, you stop squirming right now, or it's only going to be worse." He could feel his cock growing harder with each movement.

Her fidgeting stopped, though she continued to twitch. "Since I've already spanked you ten times--"

"Eleven."

He spanked her again. "Like I said, twelve times, I think you only need a few more before you've learned your lesson. Now, get up and get my belt from the table."

River stood up and walked across the room gingerly, her steps slowed by her tingling backside. She picked up the belt and returned quickly to him. "Mr. Cobb, where do you want me?"

_Ai ya_, where he wanted her was under him with that ridiculous skirt hiked up around her waist. "Give me the belt." She did. "Kneel and bend over the bed." She dropped slowly to her knees and did as he'd instructed. Jayne stood up, snapping the folded belt loudly between in hands. "You really were very bad today, River. I want you to count when I spank you."

She nodded silently, her body tense. Jayne held the ends together in one hand, pulling back his arm for a strike. SMACK! River jumped and squealed, a thick red line materializing on her cheeks. "One!" she cried out.

He waited a moment, waited for her to wiggle her ass in anticipation. He spanked her again, a little harder this time. She yelped. "Two," she said, her voice higher than normal with pain.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson, River?" Jayne gently stroked her ass, feeling the intense heat radiating from the welts. When she didn't answer, he spanked her again. "Have you?"

She gasped. "Yes, sir. I won't do it again."

He rubbed her ass again, sliding his hand lower and feeling the heat between her legs. She was dripping wet. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You forgot to count." SMACK!

"Three! Four!" Her voice sounded strangled. "Oh, please, Mr. Cobb, I'll be good. I'll be very, very good!"

Jayne grinned. "Yes, yes you will." He brought the leather belt in contact with her skin once more, pulling another cry from her throat.

"Five," she said, her voice breathy from pain.

"Stand up." She did so, gingerly. "Turn around and take off your shirt and bra." She spun on the ball of her foot, a dance move he was sure. She looked up at him, her brown eyes locking onto his blue ones. There was no fear there. She was enjoying this. She raised her hands to the first button and pulled it apart slowly, elegantly. Three more buttons came undone and her stomach was fully exposed. She untucked the white cotton from her skirt and pulled it off, standing before him in her bra, suspenders and skirt. She reached behind her back, eyes never leaving his, and unsnapped her bra. It fell forward, catching on the suspenders. She reached between her breasts and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. "On the bed."

River's eyes went wide, but she crawled onto the bed, carefully balancing on her knees so she didn't put any weight on her tender skin. Jayne pulled his tie off and quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. His shoes, pants and boxers followed momentarily. River looked at his erection with mock fear. "It's so big, Mr. Cobb. I don't know if it will fit."

He grinned wolfishly. "It don't have to. Yet." He took a few steps closer, his cock jutting out toward River. She reached out to touch it, her fingers gliding gently over the soft skin. Jayne climbed onto the bed and lay down. "Suck it."

She nodded and moved down the bed, straddling his thighs. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head. Jayne watched her mouth envelop his erection, her hair kept tightly back by the braids. Her tongue caressed the underside as she lowered her mouth onto him, her mouth hot around his cock. Jayne suppressed a groan and fisted the sheets to keep from guiding her head.

"Mr. Cobb?" Jayne whimpered at the loss of heat and looked down to see River staring up at him. Her mouth was bright and sparkling with moisture. "Would you like to show me what to do?" He nodded, unwilling to trust his voice. She leaned down and licked a trail from the base to the tip as he rested his hands lightly on her head. The braids were a new texture under his fingers, but the rhythm she soon set up was familiar. She sucked and licked, Jayne's hands gently guiding her movements. Her tongue slid down his shaft to gently suck on his balls. He felt himself coming close and stopped her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Did I do something wrong. Mr. Cobb? I was trying my best."

"No, girl. You did just fine. There's just something else I want to do to you first." The words were strangled, but she didn't seem to notice. "Come here."

River obediently crawled up his body, holding herself low enough that the tip of his cock dragged along her skin. The muscles in Jayne's stomach clenched and his eyes closed in pleasure. He opened them to see her face above his and feel her wet heat poised above his erection. Reaching up, he squeezed one small breast, thumbing the nipple. It was already hard and his ministrations drew a moan from her. "Oh, yes. Please, Jayne. Yesss," she hissed.

His fingers stilled, and River pressed against him to try to force him to continue. "Miss Tam, I don't think I ever told you that you could call me anything but Mr. Cobb." She whimpered as he lightly smacked her sore ass. "Get off but stay on all fours."

Making soft mewling noises, she obeyed, dragging her fingers across his chest. She crouched on her hands and knees, her ass up in the air. Jayne climbed off the bed and walked around to the foot. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her toward him. Shrieking, she scrambled to keep her balance as she slid along the bed. "Mr. Cobb, what are you going to do to me?"

Jayne released one hip and slid his fingers between her legs. Her pussy was wet, the soft curls covering it soaked with desire. He pinched her clit and she cried out. "I'm going to fuck you, River. I'm going to pound your pretty little pussy until you scream, and you'll beg me for more." He grinned at the shiver that ran through her. "Does that sound like an acceptable punishment?"

She nodded, moaning softly as he continued to tease her clit. He could tell she was coming close to orgasm as her arms began to shake and she looked ready to collapse. Jayne grinned and doubled his efforts, and was soon rewarded with a sharp cry as River stiffened and came. Her arms gave way and her upper body dropped to the mattress, her ass still up in the air. He slid two fingers inside her as his other hand took over fingering her clit. The pillow muffled her moans as she came again. Jayne patted her butt. "Did you like that, River?"

"Oh, oh yes. Yes, sir."

He pulled her hips toward him, positioning his cock at her wet entrance. "Then you'll love this." Grunting, he buried himself inside her with one hard thrust. "How's that?"

River moaned and pressed her ass back against him. "It feels like I'm being stretched all over," she said, her voice ragged and breathy. "Please."

Jayne leaned down, pressing his chest against her back and trapping the skirt between their bodies. His voice rumbled in her ear. "Please what? Ain't polite to not finish your sentences."

"Please don't stop," she whimpered. "Please, Mr. Cobb. Fuck me."

He grinned and licked the shell of her ear before straightening up. He pulled back and thrust again and again, reveling in the sounds of pleasure she made. Reaching under them, he squeezed her clit again, and she screamed. The sound of her shouting his name and the feel of her pussy contracting around him sent Jayne over the edge in one last thrust. He stiffened then fell onto the bed, his breathing labored.

He rolled onto his back, his legs hanging off the foot of the bed. River recovered first, crawling toward him, her head facing the foot of the bed. Hovering over him, she pressed several kisses to his face and neck, her tongue darting out to lick the sweat from his skin. "That was nice."

Jayne grinned, slowly recovering. He reached up and stroked her face. A few strands of hair had escaped her braids and he brushed it away from her face. "Will you be talking in class again, Miss Tam?"

River leaned down and nipped at his nose. "Is this going to be my punishment every time, Mr. Cobb?" she purred, kissing her way down his face.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her tongue on his throat. "Somethin' like that."

"Then yes. Every single day."


End file.
